Fell from Heaven
by Lady Dragoneye
Summary: A girl named Alexis Sera Blair is a (semi) normal 21 year old college student. She doesn't know what is about to happen. Read the story to find out more.
1. Fell from Heaven

"In the Heat of the Moment, telling you what your heart meant." Her alarm plays. When she opens her eyes she sees her quote board on the ceiling. She has a flashback to 6th grade when she made this board with old martial arts belts with her mom. It was the first time she had ever cut a piece of wood. She bolts up and climbs down her raised bed. As always she starts dancing in her immaculately clean dorm room. "Heat of the moment," She sings as she gets ready. She didn't have to worry about the noise because her room walls were covered in sound proofing foam for her to practice piano, guitar, ukulele, flute, violin, and of course, sing. Her morning routine consists of showering, doing her hair, getting dressed, making her bed, straightening the papers on her desk, cleaning anything that got messed up throughout the night, the packing up her bag for class. She wore her normal outfit; band tank, blue jeans, favorite leather jacket, black combat boots, high pony, minimal makeup and a extremely organized piano design bag she had laid out on one of her desks. She has one desk for her computer and one for homework with grey metal file cabinets on each side. She dashes out of her room almost forgetting to turn off her alarm and strolls to her Psych class.

The dorm hallway was clean of smoke or graffiti with laminated 'hall rules' papers posted every three rooms on either side. I never stopped to read the rules because I wrote them. I was the Resident adviser. As I walked outside I took a deep breath. People were waving at me as I walked. I was pretty popular seeing as I was leader of a lot of clubs to make up for my dislike of parties.

"Are we still on for that haunted house Saturday?" One of my nerdy friends asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring the tickets." I winked and continued walking. People's heads followed me as I walked. My bright red hair caught their attention. Even with all the distractions and questions I got to the classroom on no time. I remember the first class I was late so I calculated for distractions.

"Perfect timing" I thought as I go to my normal seat right in the middle of the auditorium. I have better than perfect vision so I had no problem reading the board from here. The huge auditorium was practically empty, seeing as I was 25 minutes early. I always get amazed walking into the auditorium. It probably had more than 800 seats with a huge stage and burgundy curtains. I always come in early to set up my stuff. I lay out my pencils, pens, highlighter, and anything else I might possibly need in a specific order then pull out my ruler. I measure and straighten my tools as people start coming in. Once I finished I pulled out the final book of Supernatural and started reading. All of a sudden I hear "Hey Alex" right behind me. It was Aradia Novak, my best friend since we were 12. She got me into the Supernatural books.

"Woah! Sorry, you startled me" I said.

"No prob. So, which book are you on?" She asked while leaning in closer to read over my shoulder. I had to think for a moment. I wasn't really paying attention, I just sorta got absorbed in the story.

"I think it's the last one" I replied questioningly.

"Settle down class" Professor Brunner said. Aradia just kept on talking.

"Shhhhh" I whispered to Aradia. "He said to be quiet."

"Today we will be continuing last week's lesson about facial cues."

Class went on for a while and everyone (and by everyone I mean me) took notes until I hear a foreign voice call my name. "Alexis Blair, someone is here to see you. He says it's urgent." she says in a hurried tone. I grab my things quickly and rush down the auditorium stairs to the doorway. She says "He told me to direct you to your room. He will meet you there." She stuttered out while shuffling to the road. She seemed almost scared. "We have a cart waiting for you outside to take you to your dorm".

"Thank you. Who did he say he was again?"

"Your half-brother, Caster, or something like that".

"Ok, thank you for everything." I replied as I got in the cart.

It was a swift ride back to my clean dorm. Most people would say it's perfect but I could tell you 25 things to make it better. I spend most of my free time cleaning, organizing, wiping down surfaces, and tons of other things to satisfy my perfectionism. I hear a faint sound of feathers flapping. It sounded like an owl flying in. "Hello Alexis" said an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Woah, woah, woah! What is happening?" I stumbled out and almost tripped from jumping so high.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. I am here to take you to the Winchesters."

"Like the Winchesters from the Supernatural books?"

"I don't know how to explain this, I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?"

"About the books being written by a prophet."

"I don't think that book has come out yet."

"It's not a book. It's real." He explained in a very irritated way.

"Ok, great practical joke but you moved my binder and now I have to realign everything." I said doubtingly as I walked over to my desk and pulled out my ruler.

"This might prove my point" he stated as he stepped in front of me and put his pointer and middle finger on my forehead.


	2. Angel's Daughter

"You are a raving psychopa….. What did you just do!?" I yelled after I was teleported from my immaculate dorm room to a run down, dirty, trashed, and very cheap motel room.

"Cas, really. As you can see we are researching here." I hear from the smaller guy of the two in a unexpectingly gruff voice. "Who is this chick anyway?" he asked. He looked up and saw me. It looked as if he sobered up when he saw me.

"I have no idea what is going on here! And by the way, my name is Alexis Blair. A _normal_ college student at Stanford! " I yelled as I start cleaning the motel room. "I was just freaking teleported from California to where exactly? I don't have a clue who you or this freaky 'Cas' is. I apparently need medical he-"

"Whoa there." I hear from the guy at the other end of the room say trying to calm me down."It's okay." He started walking over to me in a protective stance. "My name is Sam. His name is Dean." Dean waved halfheartedly. " And this is Castiel. We" pointing to Dean and himself " are brothers and Cas is an angel." He explained as if this was normal. I could tell that he actually looked concerned for me, from my psych classes.

"Okay, like the Supernatural books." I replied in a shaky voice.

"Damn those books" shouted Dean. " How many people actually read those?!"

"A lot" I said as I started to calm down from my initial anxiety attack.

"I guess we have a lot to discuss." Sam said. "Hey Cas, can we talk to you alone for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure" he said while he was walking towards the door.

The boys walk outside the motel room and left Alex alone in the room. She was cleaning and freaking out as she was trying to process all of this new information. They went into the cheap gravel parking lot. "So what is she?" Sam asked. "I think she is a descendant of an angel" replied Cas.

"Like a fallen angel or something?" questioned Dean.

"No, a half angel, half mortal child. This has never happened before. I don't know who's daughter she is." Cas answered in a concerned tone.

"Does she know?" Sam asked.

"Sadly, no."

"We need to figure out how powerful she is. She could be dangerous."

"We _need_ to tell her and train her. She will be in danger." Dean said in a hurried tone as he started running towards their motel room.

"By all means, Dean."

Dean ran in and then stopped rapidly. "Wow, you did all of this while we were outside?" "Yeah, I was having an anxiety attack in here so I cleaned the place." I replied. The room had wrappers, beer bottles, random stains from god knows where and I had to do something about it. "How did you get the stains out?" Dean asked. I held up a bottle of stain remover from my bag. "I carry this with me at all times."

"You are awesome." Dean said under his breath but I could hear. I tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. By now the other boys had strolled into the newly cleaned room and their mouths hung open with awe. "Why did you run in here so fast? Is there something you need to tell me?" "Actually yes. Do you know who or should I say what you are?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not human?" I said.

"Yes, well, no, well sort of." Dean stumbled on his words. "You're half human, half angel."

"I'm what now?! My mom and dad are both humans and only know about this universe because of my rambling and obsession about the books before I left for college!"

"Actually, you are adopted." Cas chimed in with a cold, unaffectionate tone.

"No, no, no. This can't be. This can't be real." I doubted their every word. I stumbled into the wooden chair by the table. Castiel turned to the brothers, Sam and Dean, and was whispering. I could hear them arguing about some kind of 'treatment' for me, to figure out what I am, I guess.

"Dean, I am going to need your belt." Cas said.

"Why?"

"She needs something to bite down on."

"Why do I need something to bite down on?" I asked.

"This process will be excruciating, but it has to be done." He replied.

"What process?" I asked as Dean took off his belt.

"We need to figure out who your angelic father is, and how powerful you are."

"Okay, just-" I turned away. "Make it quick." I could see Sam and Dean turning their heads away. Castiel pushed up his trenchcoat sleeve and prepared for this 'process'. He then pushed his hand into my stomach like it was butter. I couldn't explain what having an angel reach into your body is like. The best I could say is it was like having open heart surgery without anesthetics. Right before I was about to pass out he pulled his hand out. I started to close my eyes but Dean ran over and picked me up.

"You can't fall asleep. It's sort of like having a concussion, if you sleep with a concussion you may be in a coma, but if you fall asleep after this, you might die." Dean said.

"I didn't get a father, but I looked at her soul. It's beautiful. One of the best souls I've ever seen."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you are the closest a person can get having a perfect soul without being a full angel. You are more holy than any soul I've seen." Cas looked wide eyed, as if I was a celebrity.

"I've never really been a true church person though. I just always follow the rules."

"You can be a very powerful vessel. You are also so much more powerful than I thought."

"Have you done any unexplainable things before?" Sam insisted.

"One time a long time ago…"


	3. Back in time

**Flashback**

I entered the auditorium of Dallas High school. I was scared because I had an incident in first grade that lead to me being home schooled for most of my life. My mom wanted me to socialize. She thought I had my anger and anxiety attacks under control. Looking back on it now she must have known about me. I walk up to the freshmen class group and they welcome me. And here is where the fun comes in. The senior classmen decided to come mess with the freshmen. I'm a trained martial artist as well as a, you know, half-angel. One of the taller boys comes up to me and start talking in a condescending tone. "I'm gunna mess with you all year, and there ain't nuthin' you can do about it." Then I snapped. There was this blinding white light that came out of my body. I could see perfectly but everyone else seemed to be momentarily blinded. I attacked the group of boys with unexplainable strength. That's where my memory gets fuzzy. I normally have an amazing memory and remember everything, but these moments are always fuzzy. All I remember after that is I got expelled at orientation for destruction of property and assault and the boys I beat up ended up paralyzed and in an asylum.

"That's the only one I remember, does that help?" I questioned.

"I need to do some research." replied Castiel. He then teleported away to ,I assume, do research.

"Alright then. Can I get a drink? I've been through a lot today." I finally asked.

"Are you old enough to drink?" Dean asked.

"21, are you?" I replied as I walked past them to the kitchen and pulled out a drink. Dean laughed and followed me into the kitchen.

"So, do you guys have a lot of practice training half angels?" I asked

"Nope. You're the first nephilim we've met."

"Nephilim? Is that the 'scientific' term?"

"Yeah, angels are forbidden to fall in love with anyone, so you are a very unique person." Dean replied in a sweet tone. "Can you fight? Monsters will be all over you, trying to convince you to be on their side or kill you. You could be a great ally or enemy."

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've trained in martial arts for all my life. Third degree black belt in Taekwondo, and I'm a pretty good shot with any gun. Been to the range more times than I can count. Trained with sword, knives, throwing knives and stars, bow and arrows, and so much more." I listed while taking breaks to take a sip of my beer.

"Wow! That's more training than I got. We picked you up at college. What were you studying?" He said. He seemed very interested in learning my backstory.

"Psychology, linguistics, Advanced Mathematics, Music, and law. I wanted to be special forces in the FBI." I replied sadly.

"You are incredible! Why did you want to be in the FBI?"

"I've always had a thing for justice. Protecting the law, keeping criminals away from the streets, that sort of thing."

" Hey, what's the necklace you've been fiddling with?" I hadn't even realized I was messing with it.

"Oh, one of my best friends died a couple of years ago due to Leukemia. She gave me this necklace and said it was extremely important. After that moment she began coding. Five more minutes she passed away. I've never taken it off after her death. That's interesting, you have a necklace just like it." He pulled out his samulet and looked at it for a moment. He tucked it back into his shirt and took a chug out of his drink. "Sammy gave this to me for christmas one year. I always keep it on me." He paused for a moment. "What about your parents?"

"My mom and dad are amazing. We live down in Texas for my entire life. I was also homeschooled for most of school."

"Well, I think it's time to get my four hours in. It's about, say, two am, and we've got a lot of research to do. Let's get some sleep." Dean said.

"I don't have any clothes or any of my stuff." I objected.

"I can get those from your dorm room, Alexis." Cas chimed in.

"Please, call me Alex, and that would be amazing!" I replied.

"I'll be back in a few moments." And in a millisecond he was gone. He came back almost instantly with my emergency suitcase I had tucked behind my bed. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!. Wait, how did you find that?" I asked.

"I looked through your room while I was waiting for you and found your suitcase marked "Emergency.""

"Thanks." I said shyly. "I'm going to take a shower." I claimed as I grabbed my bathroom roll from my suitcase. 'I'll be done soon."


	4. OCD girl

After I finished my shower I wrapped myself up in a towel. "Crap!" I mutter to myself. I peek out of the bathroom door and say "Hey Dean, could you grab my clothes?"

"Uh, sure." Dean replied. He opened my suitcase to find it tightly packed and very neat and organized. When I packed it I took into account when I would most likely need it. What time, season, encounter, etc. I would need it for. So, like any neurotic person, like myself, would do, I sealed all of my clothes in zip-lock bags and labeled each item of clothes in each bag. "Wow." He gawked as he opened it. Which bag?" he asked.

"The one on the left side on the top of the pile that is labeled "Summer pajamas" in big bold letters."

"Do you want the throwing knife too?"

"No thank you. Can you just put it on the coffee table?

"Sure thing." He grabbed the knife and brought over the bag. "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, Alex." I got dressed swiftly and started my shortened night routine. I had different schedules for different types of days/nights. I finished in about 20 minutes or so and walked into the room with my pajamas on. "I'll take the couch." I stated as I grabbed my thermal blanket out of my bag and started getting settled on the couch. "Goodnight Sam, Dean."

"Sleep well, Alex. Night Dean." Sam replied.

"Night guys." Dean stated and he turned out the lights.

"Heat of the moment. Telling you what your heart wants." came blaring out of my phone at 8:30 am. "Dammit. Sorry guys, I forgot to turn off that alarm." I stated. I was sort of confused because I didn't see the boys. "Uh, guys? Where are you? I'm really confused." I croaked.

"Alexis, the Winchesters went out to get food for nourishment. How may I be of assistance." Cas acknowledged.

"Okay, I just wanted to let someone know I'm going to start my morning routine and go shower." I assured as I grabbed my "sport" outfit and a towel and went off into the bathroom.

"We're home, Alex. Cas." Dean shouted.

"Shh, people are sleeping." Corrected Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. They need to wake up. Hey Alex, where are you?"

"She was taking a shower as I recall." Cas chimed in.

"Another one?"

"She said it was part of her morning routine."

"Alright. Alex, breakfast is here when you get out."

"Thanks." I replied. I came out in a tight haunted house tank top and some workout shorts. "I assumed we would be training today. I forgot how long ago I packed this." I looked down and motioned to my outfit.

"I think you look beautiful, I mean fine." Dean stumbled.

"Doughnuts, yes! I haven't had these in forever!" I exclaimed. I began with the biggest chocolate doughnut. Dean wandered off into space. Cas was just awkwardly standing by the door and Sam was joining me in getting energy for the day. "Just wanted to say, we don't do this often. Get breakfast, I mean. That means we have got a big day ahead of us. I think we're going to head to Bobby's house and train you a bit. Cas will work with you on powers, I will help with strategy and anything academics, and Dean will work with you on fighting." Sam told me the plan.

"Thank you." I sighed. " I needed a plan. I always plan out my days. It's part of my neurosis." After breakfast we cleaned up and packed. I grabbed my throwing knife from the coffee table and the dagger I hid under my clothes. Dean watched me as I grabbed my dagger and giggled. "What's so funny?" I asked in a sassy voice. I didn't realize that when I stood up I had my dagger ready to strike.

"Oh nothing, You're just so sweet and then you go and pull out a couple of knives from you emergency bag."

"Do you want to see my dragon necklace?" I asked while I pulled out my accessory bag.

"Sure?" I grabbed my necklace by the tail and pulled on it. The tail slid out and became a mini knife. "I'm always prepared."

"Wow, okay. Let's get on the road." He seemed impressed.

"Is that an 67 Impala?!" I giggled. "That is such an epic car!"

"She could not get anymore amazing." Dean mumbled. He started up the car and Back in black started playing.

"Turn it up!" I shouted while headbanging.

"I stand corrected." He increased the volume and so began the trip to Bobby's house.


	5. Training

The drive to Bobby's took what seemed to be minutes. Dean and I were talking in the front seat and Sam went to sleep in the back. "What's your favorite gun type?" Dean asked.

"I'd have to say a 9 mm pistol. I still remember the first time I fired it. I was eleven and we were at the range. My sisters and I were shooting a little pop gun and my parents tried the nine mill. I asked if I could try it. My dad was doubting my skill and said "Sure, there's three shots left in the mag. Just pull the trigger." I took my first shot. Bam, in the 10 zone. "Beginners luck." My dad said. "I like this gun!" I pull the trigger twice and both rounds go in the center. "You're in the big boy guns now, Annie Oakley!"

"Wow, are you still that good?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" I responded and winked.

"Hey boys. What have you been up too?" An older man asked as he pulled out three beers. I stepped out of the car. "Who is this pretty lady?"

"My name is Alex." I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it.

"What are you doing hanging out with these idgits? I finally realized he was Bobby.

"I'm in danger apparently, so they brought me here to train."

"Why would you be in danger?"

"I'm...half-angel?" Bobby stood dumbstruck.

"Okay. Let's get researching. Cas, you work with Alex on powers and Sam, Bobby, and I will go and research for a job." Dean planned.

"KK, let's get started, Cas."

I trained for a while and got some basic teleporting, knockouts, and Angel blade fighting down. "You are a very fast learner." He complimented. "I think it's about time to switch. I'll go get Dean." He teleported to the house and in a minute came Dean walking toward me in the middle of the junkyard. "Do you have a gun on you?" He asked.

"No. I don't carry guns on me. You know, with the law and stuff." I chuckled.

"Fine, here are a couple of pistols. Show me what you got." I started on the roof of a smashed car and shot any beer bottle or target I could see. I jumped from car to car, shooting while I jumped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dean standing there in awe. I jumped down after a minute and asked "How was that?"

"Like I said before, You are awesome! Let's do some hand to hand combat and weapon training since you've got guns down."

"Alright. Be sure not to hold back. I'm a big girl." We sparred and fought and trained. I made pretty good progress with the demon knife and can now hold my own against Dean. I started to see the sun set. I hear "Dean, Alex. Come inside. It's getting dark."

" He's right. As much as I love training with you, I think we should go inside."

"Good idea. You're an awesome training partner. Don't tell Sammy but you're better than him."

"Aww, thanks. That really means a lot."

Inside was a mess. He had books all over the place and sigil all over the wall. They were glowing blue. "Hey Bobby, what are these sigils for?" I asked pointing to the wall.

"There's nothing there. Wait, do you mean the enochian symbols? Those are for angel and mortal protection. You can see those?"

"Of course I can. Can't everyone?"

"Nope, only angels."

"Okay. Can I get a beer and the keys to the Impala? I've got to grab my suitcase."

"Beer, yes. Keys, don't need 'em. Already grabbed it." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." I commented as I popped open my beer. I grabbed an extra tank top because mine was soaked in sweat. "Where's the restroom?"

"Behind the stairs to your right."

"Thanks." I got changed and realized I had bruises all over my body from training. "Yikes." I came back out in my new tank top and sat down at the kitchen table with everyone else.

"Dammit." Dean exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We forgot your anti-possession tattoo."

"I have to get a tattoo!" I replied concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. It's to keep demons from possessing you." He told me as he pulled on the collar of his shirt. On his shoulder/chest area was a pentagram in a circle with what looked like fire around it. "We need to get it in the morning. It's necessary to your safety."

"Fine, but I need to get drunk tonight." I took a big chug of my beer and finished it. We spent a couple of hours talking, telling stories, drinking, and just sort of bonding. I ended up on the couch laying down. "I need to sleep." I stumbled out. This was the first time ever I had gotten drunk. Even on my 21st birthday I was the designated driver (by choice). I didn't even do my nightly routine which I did every night of my life. I passed out.


	6. Tattoo

**More chapters soon. Thank you to all who have been reading my story, I really appreciate it!**

"Hey Alex, wake up. Hey sleepy head. You slept through everyone getting ready and packing up the car. All that's left is your luggage. We're going to stop at the tattoo parlor to get the anti-possession tattoo. Put on some comfy clothes and let's get moving." Dean kindly told me. I quickly (well as quickly as I could with the whole hangover thing and all) got all my stuff packed and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. I ran out the door with my boots in my hand and got in the Impala. "Let's get going." I confirmed as I pulled my leather combat boots on and tucked my favorite knife in them. I passed out on the ride which was about an hour and then we came to a stop. "Hey, we're here." The dreaded tattoo parlor. I stumbled inside and sat down in the waiting area as Dean scheduled the tattooing. It was barely five minutes when I hear my name. I stumble towards the tattooed lady. She asked where I would like it. "I want it where they have it." Dean pulled on the collar of his shirt exposing his tattoo. "Alrighty then. I'll need you to take off your shirt." I pulled my t-shirt off and under my bra on my back was a huge tattoo of wings. "Nice ink there. Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"I've never had a tattoo in my life." Dean walked closer to me. He stroked my back and pulled his hand away quickly. "Sure. Alright, let's get started." She pulled out a pen and drew the design on me and then sterilized the place I wanted it. "Dammit, that hurts!" I cursed when she started. Dean came over and held my hand. It was done in what seemed like forever and then I had my very own anti-possession symbol on my chest. I pulled back on my shirt as Sam payed the cashier and we went back to the Impala.

"How did you get a tattoo overnight?" Dean asked and started the car.

"I...don't know."

"I might" Cas chimed in when me appeared in the Impala in the seat next to me. "Those are the mark of an angel or angel guardian. Some angels on earth get them when they first fully use their powers. They symbolize wings. A gift from god."

"So, God gave me the gift of wings...in tattoo form?"

"Yes."

"Ok, cool" I accepted and shrugged it off. "So, what's the plan."

"We are heading to Dallas to see a lecture at UNT. The professor visiting is a professor of theology and symbolism and Sam thinks she might be able to help us with this next case. We think we have a warlock on our hands, and he/she is very powerful." Dean replied.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Rowan Blair. Isn't that your last name?"

"Yes, that's my sister! I can't wait to see her. Perhaps Skyler is filming in that area too. We could meet up with her too. I can't wait for you to meet my sisters!"

It was a long drive to Texas but fun. We jammed out to some awesome classic rock, I told stories about my sisters, and we talked about angelic symbolism (and my wings). We were about an hour away from Dallas and I started to recognize my surroundings. "Do you think we could stop for some food? I know a really good place in downtown Waxahachie." I pulled up the map and we headed towards Pop's burgers and ordered. "They have pie!" Dean shouted excitedly. As soon as he took a bite of the burger he melted. "This is the best burger I've eaten...Ever!"

"Have you ever put fries on the burger?" I asked while straightening out the fries on my burger.

"Nope." He grabbed a handful of fries and put them on the burger. "This is awesome." He mumbled with his mouth full. We talked about my sisters and I decided to make a call and discuss meeting times. "I'll be right back, don't forget the pie." I told Dean.

"Ring Ring. Hello? How is this?" My sister answered.

"Hey Skyler, how have you been? / Pretty good. You? / A lot has happened lately. I was wondering if we could meet up in Dallas? / Perfect timing, sis. I'm actually in Dallas right now filming a Substitute chef episode right now. It's at this really nice steak restaurant. / Can Rowan come? / No prob. I can get reservations and a plus one for us. You got a date? / Sort of. He is a close friend. Do you know Dean? / Like from your silly Supernatural books. / Yeah, you have to meet him. / Okay, settled. I'll talk to Rowan and see when see can make it and make a reservation. Can't wait to see you and Rowan! Bye. / Bye Skyler!"

"Well, she is making reservations with my other sister to meet up at a nice steak restaurant. You can talk to Rowan there."

"Great. Let's get a motel and get researching."


	7. Night out

**I'll try to upload a new chapter every day. Thank you again for all of your support and views.**

We got to the motel and went to book a room. "I think we may need two rooms. You know with Cas, you, Sam and I one room will be too small." I pointed out.

"Yeah, ok. Two rooms next to each other please." Dean agreed.

"I'm sorry, sir. The only two rooms open next to each other is a two bed and a one bed and couch." The motel owner replied.

"That's great. We'll take those."

"Here are your room keys. Room 7 and 8."

"Thanks." We headed to our room and Sam opened his laptop and started typing. "Which room am I staying in?" I asked. "I can sleep on the couch in room 8."

"Okay, I'll stay in room 8 with Alex. Cas and Sam can stay in this room." Dean replied without a second to think. "But we can get settled later. Do you think we can meet up with your sisters tonight?"

"Sure, let me call Skylar. I'll see what I can do."

"Ring. Hello, this is Skylar speaking. / Hey, it's Alex. I was wondering if we could move dinner up to tonight? I just realised I've got plans tomorrow. / Sure, how does 8:00pm sound? / Sounds great! Which restaurant again? / It's called Dakota's. Don't be late. / I won't. Can't wait to see you. Update Rowan? / Sure thing. Bye / Bye."

"We're set for tonight. Let's get researching." We researched the crap out of the internet. With mine and Sam's computer skills we got a whole bunch of information about witches and warlocks. "Let's hunt this son of a bitch."

"But first…" I checked the clock. "Holy crap, it's already 7:00. I've got to get ready, so do you Dean."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Impala at 7:30."

"Got it, and you need to wear a nice suit. Remember, nice restaurant, my sisters, first impression. Don't screw up." I snatched the room 8 key and ran next door with my suitcase. I unzipped it and grabbed my nice dress at the bottom and makeup bag. I stared at my favorite dress. A simple red backless, strapless cocktail dress. I slipped on the dress, got my hair done in nice loose curls, quick fancy makeup (Red lipstick to match my red dress, smokey eyes and small winged eyeliner, a little bit of blush, and quick mascara.), put on my matte black high heels, and got my handbag. I glanced at the clock. 7:28, perfect. I walked outside my room and saw Dean in a tux leaning against the Impala. "Wow, you look beautiful." He told me.

"Thank you. So do you. Handsome, I mean." I stumbled. We got in the car and waved goodbye to the boys who were both looking at me in awe. "Your tattoo makes you look like an angel. I mean, your angel wings look great."

"Thanks." I blushed. We made it to the restaurant a couple minutes late and went up to the podium. Just as I was about to tell him about the reservations I heard a familiar (too familiar) voice to the left of me. I looked over to see an almost empty private seating area and a short bright blue haired weirdo running straight at me. "Oh, it's so nice to see you!" She announced while wrapping her arms around my waist. " Hey, Skylar. Dean, this is Skylar. Skylar, Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you. Is this the new boyfriend?" She pushed.

"No, no, no. He's just a friend."

"Can I have him?"

"No, actually. Why don't we sit down. I'm a little faint from all that hugging." I avoided the question.

"Sure thing, right this way. I reserved this section just for us. Are you still obsessed with those books?" She asked looking at my newest tattoo.

"Yeah, so is Dean." I said while nudging Dean to make conversation. At the doorway, Skylar held open the door. "After yo… When did you get that ink?"

"Same time I got the Supernatural tattoo. They are both new. Hey Rowan, how are you? How has life been?"

"OMG, hey sis! You look beautiful tonight! Come sit down, we can catch up." We talked and caught up as we ordered drinks and our food. "So Rowan, I heard you teach Theology and Symbology? I'm actually really interested in Symbology."

"Ugg, snore fest." I hear from Skylar. "Can't we talk about something fun?"

"Actually, I came back to look into this coven. There is a powerful coven nearby and I want to know more about them. I'm…..writing a paper on it for college." I replied.

"Cool. I've been studying wicca culture for months now. Do you have any symbols or logos? I might be able to identify the coven you are dealing with." I opened my handbag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, this isn't good. The black heart coven is gaining power? They haven't risen in centuries." Just then our food came. We talked over our steaks and finished our meals.

"Thank you for all the information. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Dean said.

"Thank you for asking! If you need any more assistance I would kindly help out." Rowan replied.

"We really should get going. We need to meet up again soon." I pointed out.

"I'll be sure we keep in touch." Skylar droned.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you! Let me know if anything comes up." I waved goodbye and left the restaurant. "What do you think is causing the rise of covens?" I asked as we drove off in the Impala.

"I don't know."


	8. Death is in the air

We drove back to the motel and stopped by Sam and Cas's room. "Hey guys, did you find anything?"

"Actually, yes. A couple ate each other to death."

"We need to check out the crime scene and morgue." Dean planned.

"Okay, I'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." I left their room and went into mine. As I started to unzip my dress Dean walked in. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's fine." I assured. I took off my dress and pulled on my pajamas. I walked over to the bathroom, did my nightly routine, and fell asleep on the couch.

"Good morning, Dean." I whispered into Dean's ear. I had woken up before him so I got dressed and did my morning routine and let him sleep.

"Sam, leave me alone." He mumbled.

"It's Alex and it's 9:30 am."

"Oh crap, we need to get working!" He jumped out of bed and got dressed. Sam and Cas joined us in the Impala and we discussed our plans. "I'll go to the morgue and Sam can go check out the crime scene. We will meet back at the motel once we finish."

"I'm coming with Dean. I've shadowed a couple of my friends during med school and I picked up a few things." I told them.

"Fine, Alex is coming with me. What is your purpose or excuse?"

"How about what I was training to do, FBI?" I replied sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll get you a badge." We got to the crime scene and dropped Sam off. Cas teleported away and that left Dean and I alone. We talked until we got to the morgue. "Hello officer, how may I help you?" the attendant asked.

"Actually, officers. And we would like to see the bodies of the couple." I said assertively.

"Yes ma'am, right this way. Follow me." He took us to the morgue. "These fellas are each other to death. Weird way to go, eh?"

"Certainly." He left us to the bodies.

"You want to open him up or should I?"

"Uh, ladies first." I grabbed a scalpel and cut open the chest cavity. I reached in and grabbed the heart. "Hey Dean, look at this." I pulled over a magnifying tool and looked at the heart. "What is that?"

"Some kind of marking."

"The Mark of Cupid." I blurted out. "How did I know that?"

"I guess you can read enocian. We finally have another angel who isn't socially awkward."

"Well, at least not as socially awkward as Cas." I giggled. "We should probably report back to Sam and Cas." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. I packed up the organs in Tupperware and labeled the organs. We left and headed back to the motel. Sam was doing research when we got back. "What did you find?" I asked Sam. Right after I asked I noticed a briefcase on the table. "I found out that this was the girl's first date in a while."

"There was a mark on the hearts. We think it was the meek of Cupid. Here" I pulled out a piece of paper and drew the symbol perfectly.

"That's the Mark of Cupid alright." Cas stated. "You have an idedic memory?"

"Yeah, I've always been able to memorize things in detail."

"Huh. I think the Cupid in this region has gone bad." He explained how cupids work.

"So we need to hunt down Cupid." Dean concluded.

"Yes. We need to find where he is attacking."

"Sure, I need food."

I grabbed my bag and we went off to a restaurant. We all ordered our food and the waiter set it down. Dean pushed his burger away. "You gonna eat that?" Cas asked and grabbed it before waiting for an answer. "Over there." Cas pointed and said while his mouth was full.

"The couple making out?" I asked.

"Yes, I can sense Cupid's presence. Meet me in the back." He disappeared. We went to the back of the restaurant and Cas was chanting and struggling to control something with his mind. "Show yourself!" Cas yelled.

"Where is he?" Dean asked angrily.

"Right here silly pants!" I hear a high pitched boy's voice. He jumped on Dean and hugged him from behind. "Cas, it's been so long!" I realized the man was Cupid and he was naked. He hugged Cas and headed towards Sam and I. He hug - attacked Sam and headed towards me. "I don't hug naked people, sorry. Settle for a handshake?" I suggested.

"His hug is his handshake." Cas said.

"I'll pass. Sorry." Cupid started pouting.

Cas came towards Cupid in a threatening way. "Why have you been killing couples?!"

"You think I killed those couples! Those were some of my best pairs! So was Mary and John Winchester and Kim and Sean Blair!" Cupid cried. Dean and I ran over and we both punched him in the face. Cupid disappeared.


	9. Famine's Curse

Why did you do that!?" Cas yelled.

"It make us feel angry to think someone put our parents together, not just fate." I stated.

"If it's not Cupid, who is is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Let's figure it out in the morning." Dean said. We all got into the impala and headed back to the motel. We split off into our respective rooms and got ready for bed. I started to lay down when I hear Dean. "Hey Alex, are you sure you want to sleep on the couch again?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"Because this bed is pretty big and I'm fine with sharing."

"Fine, but no funny business." I told him as I walked over to the bed. We both fell asleep facing away from each other.

"In the Heat of the Moment" my phone blared. We both blinked awake as I mumbled "I really need to change that". We got up and got dressed.

"Hey, check this out. More and more people are dying all over the place. Maybe the morgue can show us more about this." Sam said.

"Sure, you go check it out. Alex and I will go to the police station." Dean replied. Sam went to the morgue and checked out the body. Dean and I went into the police station and looked at any weird deaths. We were there for a while and then went back to the car. RING RING! Dean's phone rang as soon as we got back into the car. I couldn't hear very well but I heard someone ate himself to death. Dean told him that including that guy, there were eight more suicides and 19 overdoses. "Meet you back at the motel." Dean hung up the phone. When we got back there was a suitcase on the table. "What's in there?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Are you gonna open it?" Sam shrugged. "You wusses." I said as I walked over and opened it. A big white light flew out of the case. "What the heck was that!"

"That was a human soul." Cas explained while inhaling a burger. "I know what, or who this is. It's a horseman. Famine." We then went on a discussion on how to stop Famine. Sam said he couldn't go because his hunger for demon blood is too strong. We went to the diner where he attacked.

"Cas, you go in, cut off Famine's ring finger, and get out. Shouldn't be that hard." Dean stated. I nodded and decided to stay in the car with Dean.

"Okay." He set down the burger and teleported in. He had had so many burgers it was in the low hundreds. Two minutes go by. "This is taking too long." Dean stubbornly got up. I followed him into the diner. Right inside the door was Cas shoving raw meat into his cakehole. "What did you do to Cas!?" Dean yelled.

"I simply gave him a push." An old man in an automatic wheelchair replied.

"Famine. I thought you would be stronger." I sarcastically stated.

"Why don't we see what you hunger for?" Famine said. Without thinking I turned toward Dean and kissed him. "Ah, very interesting." I turned away and Dean stood there, speechless. Once Dean gathered his wits he lunged at the ground where the knife was and grabbed it. The 20+ demons held Dean back. "No!" I yelled but demons got a hold of me and held me back. Just then Sam burst through the doors and held up his hand. His mouth was stained red and he looked almost winded. All of the demons fell to the ground and their souls just laid on the ground. Famine looked at Sam. "You can't kill me with those demon powers you possess." He said as he began devouring the demon souls.

"No, but I can affect them." Sam made a fist and began twisting his hands. Famine looked like he was about to barf when black smoke started falling out of his mouth. While Famine was distracted, Dean grabbed the knife and hacked off his ring finger. He grabbed the ring and Cas and we ran out of there.


	10. Virus

**I'm so glad so many of you have stayed with this story. I would love to PM anyone who would like to chat. I just can't wait to continue putting out these stories and new chapters for all of you. Thank you for all your support and views!**

We all ran out of the diner. "Sammy, you shouldn't have come." Dean yelled.

"I'm the one who saved your asses, right?!" Sam replied.

"Guys, calm down. Sammy saved us, alright." I intervened.

"But he drank demon blood to do it. He'll have to work it out of his system." Dean quieted down. "It kills me to see Sam suffering like that, but it's necessary." As soon as we got back to the hotel, we packed up our stuff and drove to Bobby's house to let Sam work the demon blood out of his system. He walked down to the cellar and we locked him in the panic room. "Nice panic room. How long did it take you to build it?' I asked.

"'Bout a weekend." Bobby replied.

"Bobby"

"What?"

"You're awesome." I told him. I could hear Dean snickering in the background. I went over to him. "I'm sorry for what I did. I couldn't help myself." I told him.

"No need to be sorry. To be honest, I feel the same way." Dean replied. We talked to each other for hours, discussing relationships and what not while Sam got rid of the demon blood. We left Bobby's house after staying there for a while and drove around, looking for a hunt.

 **AU (I want to make the story different, change up the course of the show)**

A couple of weeks (and a couple of small hunts) later, I get a call from my mom. "Al-lex? Ar-re you th-here? / Yes. Mom, what's wrong? / I called as soon as I could, Sean is… is sick / What?! / We were working TRF (Texas Renaissance Festival) and he just dropped. This virus is going around. People think the swine flu. But I think it's different. He was coughing for a while, then started a fever, then drowsiness, and he just...collapsed. He wanted to say goodbye before he, you know." She whimpered. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I told the boys everything.

"Sadly, I think this could be the third horseman, Pestilence." Dean stated. "We have to get there soon" He said as he looked at me sadly. We rushed over the country and made it to Texas. I directed them to my parent's house in Waxahachie. It was just as beautiful as it was when I was growing up. My mom was on the second story balcony, swinging on the bench. I opened the door slowly and told Dean and Sam to wait in the car. I walked up the stairs and outside. "Mom?" I muttered.

"Oh, hey there sweetie." She wiped the tears off her face."I was just reading." She lifted my dad's favorite book. I walked over to her.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm here, and so are my new…..friends." I pointed to the impala on the circle drive in front of the house.

"Is that an Impala? The one from your Supernatural books?"

"Yeah, about that. You won't believe me." I shyly pulled away. "So I'll show you this. Cas! Can you come here? It's urgent." I called.

"You called?" Cas appeared in front of my mom.

"Nope, I'm hallucinating. I made an agreement. They wouldn't come here." My mom said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I, when you, I mean." She stuttered.

"I know I'm adopted. See." I disappeared and reappeared next to the Impala. I grabbed Dean and teleported back up to the balcony.

"I was going to tell you, I just… was trying to keep you safe." My mom finally said.

"I understand. And I love you for it. By the way, this is Dean." I introduced. He put his arm around my shoulders. I was startled at first, but I relaxed soon.

"Your, boyfriend?" She coaxed.

"No, no, no." I doubted. "Actually, yes." Dean pushed in. He kissed me on the cheek. My mom blushed. "You finally have a boyfriend. You have to introduce him to… dad." She choked. "We should go see him." She planned. "You can all come in my car, or you can follow me to the hospital. Whatever works." She tried to put on a brave face.

"I'll go with my mom, you two follow." I told them.

"See you there." Dean said. We all got in our respective cars and headed to the hospital.


	11. Hotel Hell

I walked up to my dad's bed. "Hey, dad."

"Lexi lou who, how have you been?" My dad asked. Dean held back a laugh.

"Busy. I've been traveling around with these two. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He replied in his all too familiar sarcastic tone.

"Um….hunting demons and horsemen?" I tried to explain.

"Oh crap. You know, don't you?" He asked.

"That I'm half - angel?"

"Yea, about that. I'm sor-"

"No need." I cut him off. "You are my true parents, the ones who cared for me the most, that's all that matters." My dad started crying. "I almost forgot, this is Dean and Sam."

"The boys from your books? They look just like the description from the books you forced me to read." He leaned in towards Dean. "She gets sorta obsessed. We call in Mono-mania."

"DAD! Stop telling them those things. And yes, these are the boys from the books."

"Dammit, they came back! They promised.." He shouted.

"Dad, I'm fine. No need to worry. You've had me in training all my life, I'm good. But for now, we need to see what is causing your illness. You said you caught it at the Ren faire?" I asked.

"Yeah. I must've run into someone with the virus and caught it.

"Okay, we'll check it out. I'll be back soon. Don't die on me." I warned. "I'll get Skylar and Rowan to come and keep you company here in this dreadful hospital." I joked. We left the hospital. "I guess we're going to the Ren Faire." I smirked.

"Nope, only nerds go to ren faires." Dean said.

"You know you want to go. I know an awesome pie place." I coaxed.

"Fine."

"Great, we will need to blend in. I've got costumes at home and we'll take my parents RV to camp." We got home after lots of negotiations (with me winning) and I showed them to the closet under the stairs. I opened the door and there were over twenty costumes we had collected over the years. My favorite was my leather kilt and armor with my broadsword across my back and black cloak. I picked out another black kilt and a scottish shirt for Dean and a black shirt and vest with pirate pants (The pants were the only thing long enough to fit him. We left for Houston. "I don't remember a hotel nearby, but I might be wrong. I haven't been there in years." We were about 10 minutes away when we see a four star hotel called Elysian Fields Hotel. "Wow, a four star hotel in the middle of nowhere." I sighed. We got a large room with three beds and went up to check it out. Before we left the manager told us there is a free buffet with the best pie around. Dean was ecstatic. We unpacked up in the room. I heard some talking in the next room over then a sudden stop. We went to check it out. It turns out they were taken from their rooms and put in a freezer. We tried to break them out when someone attacked us. I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a chair next to Dean and Sam. "Hello boys, and you." A lady in a red dress says. I could read her name tag clearly. It said Kali. That couldn't be…

"I am pleased to announce that this meeting of the gods is the most amount of gods we have had under one roof." A man with nametag Baldur. I started to read the other nametags; Odin, Ganesh, Mercury. I had read about these gods in my mythology class. "I guess you forgot my invitation." Another god, great. "Loki."

"That's me." He leaned over to Dean and Sam. "I'm here to save you. They don't know who I am." I had no idea what was going on. He started talking to everyone else about gods knows what. Then they sent us back to our rooms. Loki, or so I thought, was up in our rooms. He told us everything. He was going to try to receive our blood that Kali took to do a blood binding spell. He then went up to Kali's room. I guess it didn't go to plan because the next thing I knew we were back in the dining room… with Gabriel. Kali took his angel blade from his jacket. Gabriel disappeared. Dean then stood up and told all the gods off. He said he was going to summon Lucifer so they could kill him, but first to release the main courses in the freezer. We ran them outside when I hear a whisper. "Alex, come here." It was Gabriel.

"I thought they killed you."

"I wouldn't give her my actual Angel blade." Dean then ran over to me.

"Go back inside. Stall for me." He said. I went back inside. When I got back Sam was talking to Kali and Baldur about summoning Lucifer. As soon as Dean got back, Lucifer walked in.


	12. The Message

Lucifer came in and started talking to the gods. The boys and I hid behind the table as Kali tried to attack Luci. "Hey guys, better late than never. I'm about to sacrifice my life, so protect this." He shoved a Disney movie into Dean's chest. "And Kali."

"Surprise, Bitch." Gabriel taunted.

"Ah, brother. How sweet..." Lucifer and Gabriel talked back and forth. I then realized what he was doing. The Gabe talking was an illusion and the real Gabriel was sneaking up behind Lucifer with an angel blade. Gabe almost got close enough to stab when Lucifer turned around and stabbed Gabe in the chest with an angel blade. Gabriel the angel had died. We ran out of the hotel as fast as we could with Kali and drove off.

We stopped after a couple of hours and popped in the disc Gabriel gave to us. It started out as a normal Disney movie when it started to stall. The screen flickered and there he was, Gabriel in the middle of a Disney castle. "Look, if you're watching this...It means I'm dead." Sam and Dean looked at each other surprised. "Oh stop moping around. This would have been nicer if it didn't have to be last minute. But here's the deal. You can stop Lucifer. No, not you Dean. Or you Sam. But the little girl beside you." They looked at me suspiciously. "She can ice the devil. It won't be easy. She can only kill Satan with Death's blade, where he came up, and between 11:00 and 12:00 pm. After she "kills" the devil, he _can_ come back. It's more like knocking him out. You will have to put him back in his cage in hell. Only she" He pointed at me as if he knew where I was. "Can open the cage...in hell. To open the gate to hell you need a key. Well, more like four keys. Or rings...of the horsemen. Good luck. May the force be with you." The movie then continued as if there wasn't just world breaking news on it.

"So basically this means I'm going to have to dive into hell to give the devil an eternity long time out." I summed up.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Let's get going then. We need the other two rings and we know he last worked his mojo at TRF." I tried to put on a brave face even though I was dying inside. We got into the car and headed back to the faire's camping site. I was sitting in the back, thinking about everything I would never get to do like get married, have kids, join the FBI, work at a ren faire, travel the world, and so much more. We finally got to the camping site and picked out a spot. "We probably want to set up a tent if we don't want to sleep in the car." I stated. I went to the trunk with all the costumes and stuff and pulled out a duffel bag. Inside was a quick set up tent, a sleeping bag, and blankets. I set up the tent and the sleeping bag. "I can sleep in the tent with someone else. There is a room divider for privacy."

"Sure. Sam, can you sleep in the car? The tent is small and your moose head probably couldn't even fit in here." Dean replied.

"Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

"If you're done with this brother moment, I would like to get some sleep. We have a big day of searching ahead of us." I said as I laid down my head. I had trouble falling asleep, but when I did eventually fall asleep, I had a terrible dream. I was being tortured down in hell. Flesh being ripped apart from my body, just to be healed again. Locked in a room for months, starving to death. But then I was back. I don't know how but I was back home, with my tattoos and my favorite band t-shirt. Sitting at a table with my family. Then I realized I went back in time to my first boyfriend. I was 15 and this was my first date. I was happy. I got jerked awake by Dean.

"Hey, are you alright? You were talking in your sleep about death and hell. Then you just stopped. I was worried."


	13. Ren Faire

**I hope you guys are enjoying my story! Please follow or review it so I know how to make it better!**

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream." I said. The early morning sunlight was hitting the tent just right to hit me in the eye. "I should probably get ready." I stuttered as I grabbed my knee high leather combat boots with silver rose frogs, leather kilt, full leather armor, and my favorite silver crown. I got this crown at an antique store of all places. I remember it because it was the place I met my best friend, Aradia. It has two dragons and a red pearl in the middle and the circlet is a huge celtic twist. I got dressed, makeup and all, as Dean and Sam awkwardly got on their garb.

"I'm gonna grab the FBI and CDC badges so we don't get into any trouble." Dean leaned into the car and grabbed the badges. I lead the boys to the entrance. Now normally I'm an antisocial, introverted weirdo with anxiety and depression (not a good mix) but in my garb with my sword hung around my chest I'm a completely different person. I get sarcastic and witty and walk around like I'm a badass (and people notice me). I'm one of those people who either ask me for photos or they are too scared to try. I could tell the boys were impressed, Dean especially. We entered the Faire and people started bombarding us with questions and papers. I wasn't phased but the boys were a bit overwhelmed. "You guys head to the first aid tent. I'll talk around to my friends to see what's up." They left for the tent I presume (They looked kinda lost). I talked around. I've got a few nurse friends and they just told me that the outbreak is really bad and some of the patients that have had the swine flu have become violent. "I don't know what's going on. There hasn't been an outbreak this bad since the black plague."

"I'll see what I can find." I met up with the boys around lunchtime and started talking about what they found. "I think the virus turns into the croatian virus. I don't know if there is anyway to stop it." Dean summed up.

"But my dad-"

"I'm sorry."  
"There has to be a way." I teleported to the hospital.

"Dammit! Cas, can you find her? I need her."

"Angels are very hard to find."

"TRY!" Dean yelled. People started staring.

Cas found a hidden spot and teleported away. He found me at my dad's hospital bed crying.

"You wanted to be found." Cas said.

"I guess, I just needed some time with my dad." I placed my hand on his face. My hand began to glow and my dad bolted up in his bed. The heart rate machine was going nuts. Nurses and doctors were running in with crash carts. I was so overwhelmed I passed out. I must've exerted too much energy accidentally healing him. When I woke up I was in a bed too. "What happened?" I asked while rubbing my neck.

"You passed out when I woke up. They ran tests and found out I'm completely fine." My dad replied.

"Crap, what day is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you were just out for like an hour." He quieted down.

"Where's Cas?"

"He disappeared and then came back with Dean. He was worried sick about you." I blushed.

"Well, I'm fine now. I guess I should go-"

"Not so fast, they said you caught the swine flu. You have to stay here." He said. Just then an old doctor walked in. As soon as he walked in I started to feel sicker. I looked down at his hands and saw a big ring. He walked over to my bed and sat down. He placed his hand on my forehead and I felt like I had a million different viruses. He told me not to worry, he'd have me out of here in no time. He took my chart and left. Dean and Cas walked in. "Guys, come here."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think that that guy is Pestilence."


	14. Out of Power

Dean pulled open his jacket and showed me the inside. Tucked in the sleeve was the Demon blade. "You have the demon blade with you and I'll have a fake. I'll cause a distraction and you come up behind me and cut off his finger. Then Cas will run in and teleport you away with the ring. I'll meet you at a motel." I started planning.

"Slow down there, Alex. That's a great plan but you need to rest. Don't worry about anything. I'll make the fake and you heal. As much as you can with Pestilence as your doctor." Dean told me.

"You're so sweet." Dean pulled away for a moment.

"Thanks, I've always done it." He left the room. I felt useless just sitting there. I had nothing to do. I just sat down and re-read the Supernatural books (with a newfound appreciation). I fell asleep with no trouble. I awoke to see Dean and Cas sitting my my bed. I could see Dean sitting with his replica Demon blade in his hand. "I guess we have to do this today." I said. Without a word Dean handed me the demon blade and secured his own in his jacket.

"I'll leave the room when "The doctor" comes in. When he is taken aback when you attack him, I'll jump in." Dean confirmed. Dean sat by my bedside all day, while nurses and other doctors came to run tests and give me medicine. Then finally THE DOCTOR comes in. "I need a moment alone with Alexis here, can you please leave the room?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet voice that I knew was covering up his hideous personality. "It seems you have acquired a touch of scarlet fever-" My grip on the faux knife tightened. "and stage three stomach cancer." I started wincing over in pain and grabbing my stomach. I pulled out the knife with all my remaining strength and tried to cut him. I glanced off of him and he laughed. Then Dean ran in, looking concerned but focused. He ran behind Pestilence while he was distracted laughing and "fighting" me and chopped off his finger. He grabbed the ring before Pestilence could even register the pain and Cas teleported him away. I was starting to feel better when Pestilence said this. "It's already too late. The apocalypse has started." I teleported away with any strength I could. I almost passed out with all the energy it took to teleport. I ended up teleporting right next to Dean at the motel. They were sitting at the table looking worried.

"Oh my god, you're alright." Dean hugged me.

"Well, I'm-" I fell over in my chair and crashed on the ground.

The next thing I know I'm in a different motel room, laying on the bed, with Dean sitting next to me dabbing a hot towel on my forehead.

"Cas said you were alright but I wasn't going to risk it."

"I'm - fine. Just tired." I replied. I sat up and started rambling about the plan and what to do next.

"Stop, you're hurt. You need to rest. We can deal with the plan. I can call Bobby to see if he has anything on the location of Death. You just….heal." Dean patted my arm. Before he even left the room I had passed out. I woke up to the boys whispering so they didn't wake me up.

"You're up." Dean walked over to the bed.

"What happened?"

"You passed out pretty quickly, we didn't want to wake you up. Bobby actually called us and told us to visit him. He has something important to tell us."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"We told Bobby we'd go as soon as you woke up."

"Okay, I'm good now." I was starting to feel recharged. We picked up all of the stuff we brought in and hit the road. We made it there in no time, at least it didn't feel that long. I got lost in my thoughts on the way there. We made it there and it was around 5:00. "Hey, Bobby. What's up?" Dean said as he walked in. I sorta stumbled in.

"I...know where Death is."

"What! How did you find out?" Dean asked.

"I had a source."

"Don't be so modest." Crowley waltzed in.

"What did you do? Did you sell your soul?" Sam started bombarding him with questions.

"You can do that?" I whispered to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean replied. I could see Bobby's face filled with guilt.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked. Bobby waited a minute before answering the question.

"No." Bobby finally said.

"Un, hm." Crowley showed everyone his phone. It had a picture of Bobby and Crowley kissing.

"Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why'd you have to use tongue?"


	15. Karaoke Bar

**Sorry for the HUGE delay in getting this up. We had a lot of important things in my family. BTW, if you like Chopped Jr, please tune in March 15th for the Make me a Judge compitition. My little sister is on it, the girl with half shaved blue hair. Thank you for reading!**

"Let's get off _that_ topic and talk about the important issue at hand." I finally intervened. "Crowley, where is Death?"

"Okay, buzzkill. I know where death will be in a few days. You finished with Pestilence pretty quickly. Congrats by the way to your girlfriend, Dean."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I corrected defensively. "And why don't you know? Bobby gave you his soul, can't you figure it out?"

"Well, my 'friend' on the inside said he will check up in a few days. He knows where Death is."

"Fine, looks like I have some time on my hands. Bobby, do I need to get a motel room?"

"No need, I've got some extra beds for hunters that stay here." Bobby replied. I grabbed my suitcase and went up to one of the rooms and set up. I have gotten a lot more used to things being out of place. I sat down and started reading one of the hundreds of lore books in the library. A few hours later, around 8:00, Dean walked into my room. "I'm headed out for a drink, you coming?"

"Sure, I need some whiskey. I'll be right there." He left the room and I got changed. Tight jeans, tank top, tall boots, and my favorite leather jacket. I came downstairs to Dean standing by the door and Sam on his laptop. "You not coming, Sam?"

"Nope, I need to do research." He replied.

"'Kay. Let's go."

We got in the Impala, me in the passenger seat. "You hungry?" Dean asked.

"Starving." I replied. He started driving, not telling me where we were going. We came up to a cute little burger joint and bar. We walk in, greeted by a older couple who owned the place. "Table for two, please." Dean said to the hostess. We followed the hostess and sat down.

"I thought we were going to a bar."

"I was hungry." I smirked and looked down at my menu. Time went flying by. We talked and ate and laughed. Then we left for a bar around 10:00. "Yes!" I yelled. "Sorry, they have a karaoke machine here. I have to sing." I walked as fast as I could to the sign up table. I looked behind me to look at Dean and he looked very nervous. "You have three people in front of you. Good luck, the winner gets free drinks for the night." The man manning the booth said.

"There's a competition?"

"Best singer, hardest song. The people decide." I walked over to the bar where Dean had a whiskey waiting for me. I started sipping at it when Dean asked what I was singing. All I did was shush him by putting my finger on his lips. "Next up, Alex Blair." The host said. I walked up and prepared my voice. The track started playing. " Thanks for me a fighter " I sang Fighter by Christina Aguilera. After I finished I looked around. There was a moment of silence then clapping. I looked over at Dean and he just laughed. I walked off the stage and went to talk to Dean. "You sing?!" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, please stop laughing. Was I that bad?" I backed up for a minute.

"God no, you were incredible! I didn't think you could be more awesome." I covered my face to hide my huge grin then ordered a drink. Dean and I talked for a while then the announcer came up. "The winner of the contest, chosen by the people sitting at the tables, is Alex Blair! Congrats, you get free drinks tonight."

"Let's drink!" I lifted my glass. The rest of the night was normal. I only ended up having two drinks, trying to stay sober for the drive home. We left around 1:00 am and Dean was barely buzzed. He had had at least 4 glasses of whiskey and beer. It was crazy he hadn't passed out. "How about you drive?" He handed me the keys. I walked over to the driver's side and ran my hand along the car. "Oh baby, you're so beautiful." I opened the door and sat down in the seat. I knew I probably would never sit in the driver's seat again so I savored in. We got back to the house and went upstairs. "Good night, Dean." I said as I opened my room's door. He walked over to me and kissed me. "Good night, Alex." He kissed me again then went to his room. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. "Oh shiznit." I had a huge hangover and only remembered the burger joint. I leaned over to check my phone and there was advil, water, aspirin, and a big burger.


	16. Meeting Death

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. My life's been a bit hectic. But here is a new chapter. I hope you like it!**

I walked downstairs with my pajamas on, burger in one hand and my drink in the other. "Good morning sunshine!" Dean yells. I flinch then scowl at him. I finally make it down the stairs and collapse at the dining room table. As soon as I take a si of my drink Crowley appears behind me and startles me.

"Hello loves, nice to see you again. I know where Death is. Come on, no time to waste."

"Where is he?" Bobby asked.

"I tell you once you pack up and are ready to go. Chip chop." I moan and struggle to get up, still sore from the days before and hungover from the bar last night. I walk up the stairs and grab my already packed suitcase. I'm down before everyone else, dressed in training clothes and hair pulled back so I decide to go outside and train a bit. I bring out an old revolver, like the colt, to practice aiming and shadowbox. Time flies by and I didn't realize I was out there for hours. It had gotten dark by the time Sam, Dean and Bobby got outside. They had half a dozen duffel bags full of weapons and stuff for the hunt. Dean pulled the impala and an old van to drive in. Castiel appeared and helped pack up the cars. "So Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" Crowley said.

"No, I'm gonna riverdance." Bobby sarcastically replied.

"I added a little clause to our deal, stand up." Bobby moved his leg to the side of his wheelchair and stood up.

"About damn time. Let's go." Bobby said while walking over to the passenger seat of the van. Sam and Dean started walking to their normal spots. "Stop, Alex can come with me and Sammy can go in the van." Dean said. Everyone looked surprised, including me. But everyone followed, I got in the Impala, Sam, Bobby, Cas, and Crowley got in the van. We drove to Chicago where Death was eating pizza. Dean walked in armed with Death's Scythe (From Crowley) to try and kill him to get the last ring to open the portal to Lucifer's cage. As soon as he got close enough, Death took the scythe and almost killed Dean. I teleported in there with the last remaining power I had to save him. I collapsed. "Well hello there, Alexis." An old man in a black suit said. I was on the verge of tears, thinking Dean was dead. I summoned every bit of confidence and strength to get up and talk to Death.

"Death, I presume." My voice cracked as I talked. I looked around the room. Everyone was dead, all of the people sitting and eating, all of the waiters, everyone except me and Death. "Why don't you kill me already?"

"Not your time. Sit." He flicked his finger and the chair on the other side of the table slid backwards. I went and sat on the chair. "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I like the pizza." He took a slice of the large pizza he had. "But I'm supposed to destroy Chicago. I'm bound at the moment to do Lucifer's work. I will _loan_ you my ring in exchange for you trapping that pouting baby back in his playpen."

"Why would you help us?"

"I'm very old and Lucifer is a baby throwing a temper tantrum. I need someone to get rid of him, and you hunters are the only ones brave enough or dumb enough to try."

"I will, under one condition."

"You aren't in a position to be making demands." He said but let me continue.

My voice cracked as I said the words. "I will throw that 'baby' as you call him back into his pit if you save Dean." He chuckled.

"You humans, so sentimental. He is practically a piece of dust in the grand scheme of things and you want me to save him? Fine. If that's what I have to do." Death snapped his fingers and Dean woke up. I dragged him out of the restaurant with the ring. When he woke up we met back with Sam, Bobby and Cas. "We have a plan, do you have the ring?" I pull out the ring. We discuss what happened and Sam goes on to explain that they are going to go to the devil and say yes. He will then jump into the portal as Lucifer and trap himself along with Lucifer. "You do realise he will need to drink demon blood, and a lot of it." Castiel added.

"What? But the vessel he's in now-"

"Is drinking gallons." While we drove to Detroit there were times of silence. Some goodbyes, some stories told. But mostly just focusing on the plan. That was the only thing they could talk about, I mean Sam would be dead, gone forever, in just a few hours. When we got there we found three demons to drain and Sam drank all of the blood. We drove to the site of where Lucifer was then let a couple of demons take us to Lucifer. Only Dean and Sam went up. Dean came down and got in the car and started driving. "What happened?" I asked.

"Lucifer has control of Sam. The big fight is tomorrow in Lawrence, Kansas, my…..our hometown, at noon." The rest of the ride was silent. We drove into a cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas where Sam….Lucifer was waiting for us. We drove up to the entrance of the cemetery where Dean paused. "If we're going in there, we're going in with style. He popped in a cd and blasted the music. I pulled out the angel blade Cas gave me and got ready to fight. We drove in to see Lucifer and Michael standing there waiting to fight. They both snapped their heads over to the impala. Dean swung open the car door and walked out. "Howdy boys. Sorry, am I interrupting something?


End file.
